Center for Narcolepsy and Related Disorders (PSO) The Core essentially coordinates activities across the three projects and coordinates the banking of human samples for research on human narcolepsy, a disorder affecting 150,000 to 200,000 Americans. To support this research and research funded by other grants within the Center for Narcolepsy, three main core activities are recognized: (1) An administrative and coordinating function to facilitate research and interactions among investigators and projects (2) Recruitment of human narcolepsy patients for research projects; this includes the banking of DNA, CSF, throat swabs, and brain specimens from narcolepsy and control subjects. Recruitment will focus on recent onset. (3) Maintenance of computerized databases containing human clinical data, DNA, serum, and CSF samples.